tnsdancefandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody Dance Now
"Everybody Dance Now" is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of ''The Next Step ''and the 2nd episode overall. It first aired on March 12, 2013. Synopsis The members of A-Troupe are chosen and one of the best dancers doesn't make the cut. Emily isn't happy about the choice. Plot Kate walks into Studio A and beckons the dancers. The dancers are revealed individually, with each one dancing their own solo. The qualifying members are shown to be: West, Emily, Eldon, Michelle, Stephanie, Daniel, Chloe, James, Riley, and Tiffany. West tells the audience that he is so excited, he could do back flips all the way home. Emily is unsurprised and says that she is obviously going to be Dance Captain. Eldon is happy that he qualified because this means he gets to be with Emily for a whole other year as well as gets to ask her out for a other whole year. Emily comments that she doesn't even know why Michelle made it, as she isn't that good. Stephanie also voices this, and is concerned that she will tarnish their "family." Daniel is so happy because he worked hard and is one step closer to becoming a professional dancer. Chloe is ecstatic, as she is now a part of E-Girls, and James feels great but is not surprised. Riley claims that being in A-Troupe again is great because she is with her friends and sister, and Tiffany is "super stoked." Kate expresses how confident she is in the new team. In a flashback to the previous day, Giselle voices her sadness and disbelief at not being in A-Troupe anymore. Still on the flashback, the E-Girls are excited at first, as most of them see their name on the list, especially Emily who cockily claims that she basically "is A-Troupe." Emily consoles Giselle for not making it, and Stephanie voices how bad she feels. Emily tells her she deserves to be there rather than Michelle and blames her for taking her spot. She promises she will get Giselle back. Eldon once again greets Emily who tells him "not now" and says the answer (to going out with him) will always be "no." James and Beth are seen talking and Beth tells him she misses him to which he tells her not to worry about it. James reveals that they used to date when they both were in B-Troupe, but that he broke it off when he advanced as he was too preoccupied with dance. James says he still thinks Beth likes him but that he has moved on. Meanwhile, Emily "welcomes" Michelle to A-Troupe. She tells her a lot of people wanted her spot and that she has to work "really, really hard." As Emily leaves, Michelle reveals that she is nervous and confused about the situation. In Kate's office, Kate and Chris converse about who will be Dance Captain, as it is a coveted role for the most responsible dancer. Later, The E-Girls are in Squeezed, welcoming Chloe to their group. Emily tells Chloe three important rules of the group: an E-Girl always has another E-Girl's back, an enemy of any E-Girl is an enemy of all E-Girls, and know the E-Girl handshake. They show her the handshake, which is simply turning one's hand into the shape of an "e" and connecting it with the hand of another E-Girl. Then, Giselle walks in and greets them, instantly making things awkward. Emily pulls Giselle aside and tells her that since she isn't in A-Troupe she cannot be in E-Girls. Riley silently disagrees with the decision. Giselle dances in Studio A as a final goodbye and says that she was too comfortable as she auditioned, resulting in her demise. After, she vows that she will never get too comfortable again. Chris asks Kate who should be Dance Captain, to which Kate automatically says "Emily," although Chris thinks Michelle should have a shot. Giselle and Riley are walking to the studio and Giselle asks Riley if Emily spoke to her about getting herself back in A-Troupe. Riley replies that it was mentioned but that she isn't sure what the plan is. Giselle complains in Talking Heads that just because she made one mistake, she shouldn't be punished for the whole year. Eldon and James are teaching Baby Ballet. As Eldon is teaching, James is doing math homework because he isn't doing too well in the subject. Clueless about the subject, he asks Eldon what the number on top of the number is and Eldon tells him it is an exponent and what it means. Eldon becomes frustrated that he has to constantly explain stuff about math to him. The E-Girls (except for Riley) are in Squeezed, talking about a future trip to the mall. Emily asks Chloe if she can go as last time she couldn't and Chloe says that she'll have to see. Chloe confesses in Talking Heads that she cannot go because she pays for all of her dancing expenses and not being able to purchase anything at the mall will be embarrassing. Stephanie and Emily are visibly appalled as Rule #15 of E-Girls is that if one E-Girl goes shopping, all E-Girls go shopping. Suddenly, Michelle walks in and greets them, even sitting with them. The E-Girls exchange looks. At the sudden silence, Michelle asks if it's okay to sit where she is and Stephanie tells her that the seat is for Riley. Michelle hesitantly moves, wondering what she did wrong. Emily confesses that Michelle isn't a friend, let alone an E-Girl. Michelle sits beside West who tells her not to sweat it as it's an "E-Girl thing." West jokes with Michelle, making her feel a little better. West confesses that the E-Girls are dangerous. Michelle is outside of Studio B, as she was told by Stephanie that was the location of that day's rehearsal. Meanwhile in Studio A, James asks where she is and Emily lies that she doesn't know. Giselle sees Michelle and she explains her predicament. Giselle says that rehearsal is always in Studio A, and Michelle knows she has been set up. Michelle apologizes to Giselle for taking her spot in A-Troupe and Giselle says it is O.K. She confesses that Michelle is an amazing dancer then warns her to be careful with the E-Girls. After Michelle leaves, Giselle enters Studio B and finds that not everybody is there, but that the people who are present are goofing around. Giselle chastises them, but the group resumes their amusement. Giselle says she hates being in B-Troupe. Chris and Kate are about to start rehearsal, and Chris asks if anybody knows where Michelle is, Kate upset about her tardiness. Michelle comes in then, apologizing and lying that she got lost. She reveals that she is weary of Stephanie now. Chris and Kate tell A-Troupe that they have to pick a new Dance Captain and Emily automatically assumes it will be herself. Kate tells Emily that they will be doing it differently and want to provide Michelle with the option, angering Emily and some of the E-Girls. Michelle quickly declines, and Emily creates a scene. Kate says that this is her studio and asks Michelle once again to which she reiterates her displeasure. After some persuasion Michelle finally obliges. Emily says that if Michelle wants to battle her to "bring it on." Trivia *In this episode, five E-Girl rules are revealed: always have another E-Girl's back, an enemy of any E-Girl is an enemy of all E-Girls, know the E-Girl handshake, in order to be in E-Girls, you must be in A-Troupe, when one E-Girl goes shopping all E-Girls go shopping (#15). *Tiffany says that there are over 100 rules that you have to abide to as an E-Girl. *It is shown that James used to date Beth - (see: Jeth). *Giselle is kicked out of E-Girls because she is no longer in A-Troupe. Cultural References * The title refers to C+C Music Factory's song: "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)." Cast Main *Trevor Tordjman as James *Brittany Raymond as Riley *Isaac Lupien as Eldon *Jennifer Pappas as Chloe *Brennan Clost as Daniel *Alexandra Beaton as Emily *Lamar Johnson as West *Samantha Grecchi as Stephanie *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *Tamina Pollack-Paris as Tiffany *Jordan Clark as Giselle *Bree Wasylenko as Kate *Shamier Anderson as Chris Recurring * Robbie Graham-Kuntz as Charlie * Megan Mackenzie as Beth * Megan Moniz as Sarah * Luke Zuliani as Zach Aftershow Poll Who Should Of Got The Solo ? West Emily Eldon Michelle Stephanie Daniel Chloe Riley James Or Tiffany